Game Over
by Chillis
Summary: En el país de Hetalia, la palabra "Olimpiadas" toma un nuevo significado. 24 jóvenes son elegidos para combatir a muerte. Itzel Sánchez hará lo imposible para cumplir su promesa. Adaptación de Hunger Games. Violencia/Sangre
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Lo sé, lo sé, ¿otra historia? ¿Y el resto en hiatus? No merezco vuestro perdón, pero en serio necesitaba sacar esta idea fuera de mi cabeza, y no tengo donde más ponerla. Les aviso que sí estoy trabajando en TUP y CTD, pero tengo varias cosas de la vida real que me impiden tener más tiempo para escribir. **

**Es una adaptación al libro Hunger Games/Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins. De una vez les aviso, el fic NO ES 100% apegado al libro. **

**Hetalia y los Hunger Games no son míos. Los personajes que no reconozcan o que conozcan como OC's son míos exclusivamente excepto la mayoría de los de Latin Hetalia. **

**Game Over: Luchando por Sobrevivir**

**Capitulo Uno**

Otra noche más en vela. Miro alrededor del cuarto, a mi hermanita Paola dormir pacíficamente y a su perro Chihuahua, que se tambalaquea y me ladra cuando me le acerco, acurrucado a un lado de ella en la cama de mamá. Suspiré y volví a ver a las dos figuras enfrente de mí. De pronto, recuerdo que día es hoy, y por qué Paola estaba acostada junto con mamá y no en su cama, el porqué esta noche más que nada, no podía conciliar el sueño. Era el día de selección. Me levanto pesadamente de mi cama con el menor ruido posible. No quería despertarlas, no ahora que se veían tan tranquilas. El cabello negro de Paola le caía en la mejilla, mientras que la cara de mamá revelaba una imagen más joven y menos abatida por el sufrimiento.

Solté un bostezo, ignorando el desastre de cabello negro que tenía por unos momentos, en lo que me arreglaba para ir al bosque a cazar. Distrito donde vivo, el último de doce, el encargado de la minería del país, Hetalia, es muy pobre y desde que tengo uso de razón, he salido del distrito a la espesura que lo rodea a cazar. Me apuro en ponerme las desgastadas botas de caza y en recogerme el cabello en un rápido pero conciso rodete antes de escabullirme por la puerta hacía el exterior.

Respiro hondo al salir de casa, y a pasos ligeros hago mi recorrido por las partes traseras de las casas hasta el pequeño hueco a nivel pecho-tierra en el alambrado electrificado –pero gracias al cielo apagado– que rodeaba el distrito. En tres rápidos movimientos estoy corriendo por el bosque cual pantera, como diría mi padre, que en paz descanse. El tramo que recorro lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, y pronto me veo enfrente de un viejo tronco donde papá y yo ocultamos nuestras armas de caza. Había dos lanzas, dos arcos con su respectivo carcaj lleno de flechas, y un garrote, de mi padre. Miro dicho garrote, lleno de incrustaciones de dientes de animales salvajes, y los recuerdos me invaden por un segundo. En eso, mi mejor amigo, Luciano da Silva, aparece a un lado mío, su arco y carcaj colgando de su hombro.

-Olá Itzel- me saludó sonrientemente. Luciano era de piel tostada y ojos café, un rasgo común que compartimos en el distrito a pesar de ser un pueblo minero. Cualquiera que nos vería ahorita, pensaría que éramos hermanos o parientes. Le regreso el saludo mientras tomaba mi lanza, arco y carcaj.

-Hola Luciano, ¿Qué tal tus hermanos? –le pregunto mientras nos ponemos a andar y así empezamos una charla banal mientras revisamos las trampas que habíamos puesto el día anterior. Luciano me lleva dos años más, pero a sus dieciocho años ya tenía la pinta de un hombre adulto. Si fue de casualidad, no tengo idea, pero el conocerlo me cambió la vida.

Fue a finales del peor invierno que he vivido en mis 16 años de vida, el primer invierno sin mi padre. Tenía yo la edad de Paola, ocho años, cuando ya cazaba para mantener a mamá y a Paola vivas. Desde la muerte de mi padre en un derrumbe en la mina, mamá se había sumido en la depresión y no había mucho que Paola o yo pudiéramos hacer a nuestra edad. Cuando papá vivía, yo lo acompañaba a las excursiones de caza que hacía cada domingo, y me enseñó como cazar, como desenvolverme en el bosque. Pero desde que había muerto, no me atrevía a entrar al bosque por mí misma, más la necesidad de mantener a mi hermana sin hambre era mi prioridad.

Un día, iba caminando por un sendero frecuentado por conejos cuando oigo unas pisadas y de pronto lo vi. Luciano se puso enfrente de mí en dos zancadas y empezó a decirme algo sobre sus trampas y quitarle su caza. Lo ignoré, ya que estaba intentando hacer la conexión hasta que recordé cuando fue la única vez que lo vi anteriormente. Fue después del derrumbe de la mina, nos habían invitado al ayuntamiento del distrito para darles el pésame a las familias de los fallecidos. Mamá y Paola se veían destrozadas aquél día, y yo evitaba mi reflejo. En eso vi una familia de cuatro niños y una mamá encinta abrazados. Así que supuse que Luciano, al ser el mayor de los hermanos, terminó en la misma posición que yo. Después de aclarar todo sobre las trampas, y casi todo un día de charla intranscendental, nos volvimos compañeros de caza. Él me enseñó un poco sobre trampas, mientras que yo le enseñé el arco y flecha. Al final terminamos siendo mejores amigos, nos cuidábamos el uno al otro y de nuestras familias.

-Oi, Itzel… -Luciano me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras alzaba su bolsa de caza llena con nuestras presas- ¿Lista para el medio día?

-No creo… -murmuré mientras nos echamos a andar nuestros pasos.- Sabes que me anoté para la Ayuda Alimenticia, mi nombre está al menos unas quince veces en la urna. –digo con la mirada gacha mientras escucho la perorata de Luciano de todos los años cuando es el día de selección.

Hace décadas los doce, en aquel tiempo trece, distritos de Hetalia se habían alzado en armas en contra de la Capital, que controla todo el país. Con su avance tecnológico y poderío sobre los distritos, la Capital extinguió la revolución cuando hizo desaparecer el decimotercer distrito de Hetalia, y formó las Olimpiadas de Hambruna, donde dos elegidos –uno masculino y otro femenino- de cada distrito pelean a muerte como entretenimiento para la gente de la Capital. Todos los candidatos son entre once y dieciocho años. Justamente este año, es el primero de Paola y el último de Luciano.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué la Capital sigue con cosas tan barbáricas- exclamó Luciano en su monologo antes de darse la vuelta, tomándome de los hombros, y mirarme expectante- ¿Y si nos fugamos? ¿Los dos? Una vida en el bosque, lejos del hambre, las minas, la selección y todo… -solo alzo una ceja cuestionando la idea- Piénsalo, Itz, ambos somos cazadores, y con tus conocimientos de herbolaria, sobreviviremos fácilmente.

-Luciano… -suspiro cansinamente, la idea me había estado bailando en la mente desde hace años, pero mientras más tiempo pasa, menos verosímil se volvía.- Vamos, es tu última selección, y tenemos que pensar en los niños –le recuerdo a nuestros hermanos, quienes prácticamente dependen de nuestras ganancias de la caza- Y que las probabilidades estén de nuestro lado~ -dije el lema de las olimpiadas en un tono alegre pero falso. Llegamos al tronco que escondía las armas de caza, ahí dejamos las susodichas y nos apuramos a cruzar la reja.

El sol se empezó a asomar por entre las copas de los árboles cuando entramos a la vieja Alhóndiga de Carbón, un contenedor de Carbón que toma función como mercado "negro" en el distrito. Todo lo que era o se conseguía ilegalmente era tratado en la Alhóndiga. Dentro, varias gentes nos miran expectantes mientras avanzábamos al pequeño puesto de Marcela, la carnicera del distrito, quien junto a Monique, la cocinera oficial de la Alhóndiga, eran nuestras clientas principales. Hoy todo el mundo tenía la prisa de prepararse para la selección. La asistencia al evento era mandatorio para todos, sobre todo a los candidatos.

Guardando un conejo para la cena de hoy, me dirigí a casa, donde mamá y Paola ya estaban despiertas y a medio arreglarse. Ni bien pongo un pie en la casa, mamá se apresura a lanzarme un vestido de manta decorado y me lleva a la habitación para peinarme en lo que intentábamos no pisar a Chihuahua, que estaba decidido a ladrarle a mis botas y a mí hasta que Paola lo hizo callar tomándolo entre sus brazos.

-Ixchel Sánchez, solo a ti se te ocurre aparecer dos horas antes de la selección –me regaña mi mamá mientras me trenzaba el cabello en un complejo rodete. –Paola, cariño, deja al perrito en paz y deja que tu hermana te trence el cabello… -dijo ella, más noto un atisbo de preocupación y miedo en su voz. Paola hizo una ligera mueca y se sentó enfrente de mí y me puse a trabajar en su cabello. Chihuahua volvió a su tarea de intentar morderme las calcetas.

-Mamá, Itz… ¿Cómo es estar en la fila de selección? –preguntó Paola después de unos minutos de silencio mientras trabajábamos en los peinados. Sentí a mamá tensarse, jalándome un mechón por accidente, así que tomé la libertad de contestar la pregunta.

-Verás, Pao… lo que yo hago es ir con mis amigas, y cuando la señora anunciadora pasa con los jarros de nombres, nos ponemos en firmes…

-… eso lo sé Itz, me refería a qué se siente… - guardo silencio por unos segundos, recordando las selecciones anteriores. No quería decirle sobre la abrumadora angustia, el saber que un papel o más con tu nombre están dentro de aquella pequeña urna, y cuando por fin anuncian a los elegidos… tristeza al saber que no los volverás a ver.

-Es… abrumador, pero verás que pronto se acaba –dije mordiéndome el labio, una tendencia que tenía cuando estoy bajo presión. Le doy un beso en el cabello, ignorando otro jalón de cabello y el presentimiento que me dejó un mal sabor de boca.

-Así como lo dijo tu hermana. Ahora Itzel, no te muevas o terminarás sin cabello en la nuca –nos regañó mamá, cosa que nos hizo reír a Paola y a mi antes de que nos volviera a advertir.

Terminamos de arreglarnos las tres, y miramos el reloj: quedaban cinco minutos para que empezara la ceremonia. Mamá nos apuró, rezagándose para cerrar la casa. Guié a Paola hacia el ayuntamiento del distrito, y al llegar la abracé antes de que se fuera con sus amigas. La sigo con la mirada, todavía con el presentimiento latente que ignoro cuando Catalina González, la hija del alcalde me toca el hombro.

-Oi, Itzel, despierta-dijo Luciano, quien estaba al lado de Catalina. La hija del alcalde era de piel ligeramente más clara que la mía, que era tostada por tantos años en el bosque, tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos color avellana. Me fijé en que tenía un rubor notorio, y supuse que fue por la proximidad que tenía con Luciano, así que solo les sonreí ampliamente.- Ya falta poco…

-Así es… ya quiero que termine –murmuré, llevándome una mano al cuello inconscientemente- Dime, Cata, ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

Así empecé una charla banal con los tres. Catalina hablaba rápidamente, como si quisiera irse del ayuntamiento lo más pronto posible. No la culpaba, todos estábamos así, aunque ella era de las pocas personas que no deberían preocuparse. Con cada año en el que estás entre los posibles elegidos, tu nombre es puesto una vez más. Para los dieciocho años, uno usualmente tiene su nombre en la urna ocho veces. Pero si te apuntabas a la Ayuda Alimenticia, tu nombre va dentro dependiendo de la cantidad de ayuda a la que hayas anotado. Mi nombre está al menos veinte veces, y el de Luciano unas cincuenta o más. Lo malo era que la Ayuda no era demasiada y no duraba mucho. Cata nunca se encontró en la necesidad de anotarse…

Pronto Luciano nos dejó para ir a su fila correspondiente. Todos los candidatos estaban separados por edad y sexo, con los de once años hasta enfrente y los de dieciocho hasta atrás. Alrededor de la plaza estaban los adultos, quienes miraban sin poder hacer mucho. Del ayuntamiento salió el padre de Cata y la presentadora encargada del distrito 12, Emma Debecker, traída desde las extravagancias de la Capital. Emma tenía cabello rubio corto, con un listón rosa chillón en él, tenía un vestido muy estrafalario a tono, de seguro la última moda en la Capital, y unos zapatos con el tacón más alto que había visto. El alcalde la presentó, como todos los años y el himno de Hetalia se escuchó.

-Hoy daremos inicio a la septuagésima cuarta Olimpiada de Hambruna- exclamó Emma cuando se hizo silencio en la explanada- Que las probabilidades estén de su lado. –dijo alegremente mientras que un encargado se acercó con dos urnas. –Como todos los años, empezaremos con las mujeres…

Yo guardé mi respiración, deseando con todo mí ser que esto terminara pronto. Miré con desesperación como la mano manicurada de Emma entraba en la urna y revolvía los papeles dentro… veinte papelitos tenían mi nombre, mis probabilidades de no ser llamada de seguro eran bajas… Emma ya tenía el papel con la sentencia de muerte y lo abrió lentamente…


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews! El domingo fui a ver la pelicula, fue fenomenal! Vale la pena ir a verla~ **

**Oh, se me olvidó poner que esto está lleno de spoilers del libro/pelicula así que si no quieren que les arruine la trama... salganse de aquí, consigan el libro, leanlo y luego regresan :3**

**Game Over: Luchando por Sobrevivir**

**Capitulo Dos**

-¡Paola Sánchez!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta. Vi como mi hermanita se dirigía a las escaleras para ir al pabellón del ayuntamiento, sintiéndome impotente…

Corrí hacia donde estaba Paola, con una cara de horror y los ojos aguados. Varios policías se interpusieron en mi camino, pero solo me escabullí rápidamente -¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria!- grité desesperada en el momento en el que abracé a mi hermana. Los policías se me quitaron de encima mientras ignoraba las súplicas de Paola para que no lo hiciera. Le besé la frente a Paola y entre la conmoción, Luciano se acercó y me quitó a Paola de los brazos, pero a duras penas ya que Paola se negaba, golpeando y pateando.

-Sube querida- dijo Emma desde el micrófono, y la obedecí mecánicamente. Hace cinco segundos deseaba el no tener que subir al pabellón y ahora no me arrepentía de ir hacía donde estaba Emma. -¿Tu nombre?

-… Itzel Sánchez…- logré murmurar. Emma me sonrió ligeramente.

Y si todo no había salido más retorcido, la gente alrededor de la explanada se llevaron los dedos índice y corazón a los labios antes de alzarlos… era la despedida. Me sentí ligera, pero me forcé a mantener la compostura, todo el país estaba viendo la selección…

-Ahora, vamos con los hombres –Emma continuó cuando se acabó la despedida, hizo lo mismo que con las mujeres y sacó otro papel -¡Ludwig Beilschmidt!

El nombre no me sonó familiar, pero al ver la figura del elegido, mi corazón se desplomó hasta el suelo. Era el chico de los dulces… Cabello rubio, peinado meticulosamente hacia atrás, ojos azules y tez clara…

En mi estupor por todo lo ocurrido, solo recuerdo a Emma terminar la ceremonia, y pronto Ludwig y yo nos vimos empujados dentro del Ayuntamiento. A mí me metieron a una sala de estar muy decorada, y me dijeron que tendría una hora para despedirme de mis seres queridos. A los dos minutos entraron mi mamá y Paola.

-¡Itz no quiero que vayas! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –me reclamó Paola colgándose de mi cuello. Yo solo la abracé y le acaricie el cabello

-Porque tú –dije tocándole la punta de la nariz y limpiándole las mejillas llenas de lágrimas- eres muy importante para mí, eres mi hermanita –sonreí levemente aunque por dentro me sentía morir- es más, te prometo que regresaré victoriosa y te compraré un gran pastel de la tienda de chucherías. –la suelto antes de voltear a ver a mamá, quien nos veía con los ojos aguados. Le sonrió tímidamente y la abrazo.

-Ay Ixchel, lamento que… -oí su voz quebrarse y me aferré a ella- Solo, nunca pierdas de vista a Venus. En la zona de juego, siempre ten a la vista a Venus, mi amor –asentí, sintiendo mis ojos humedecerse, pero me negué a soltar lágrimas, no podía darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad ante mi tumba. –Y cuando estés ahí… no olvides todo lo que te hemos enseñado Tonatiuh y yo…

-Si mamá- murmuré, haciendo una nota mental de repasar las infinitas lecciones de herbolaría de mamá- Y una última cosa… No quiero que… te pase lo que pasó cuando papá… -intenté mencionar la época más oscura de mi vida, después de que papá falleció, mamá se sumió en una depresión que nos jalaba a Paola y a mí, por mucho tiempo- ¿Me lo prometes?

Mamá asintió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Yo sabía que ella era fuerte, que Paola también es fuerte… Y yo necesitaba serlo. Volví a abrazarlas y se fueron. Miré mi estado en un espejo que había en la habitación y me quité lo rojo de los ojos con cuidado. La puerta se volvió a abrir y Luciano entró, dio dos zancadas y me dio uno de sus típicos abrazos rompe huesos.

-Itzel, yo cuidaré que ellas coman- me aseguró besándome la frente- Y por favor, sobrevive…

Me quedé callada esperando a que dijera algo más, pero Luciano solo se limitó a abrazarme de nuevo, explicándome que había todavía dos personas más que querían hablar conmigo y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Nos despedimos como siempre lo hacíamos, aunque esta iba a ser la última vez. En el instante que salió, otra figura apareció en el rellano, una que jamás pensé que me visitaría.

-Señor Beilschmidt- dije a modo de saludo, sorprendida de encontrar al padre de Ludwig aquí. Tal como su hijo, él era rubio, el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, pero siempre estaba recogido en una coleta ya que al ser el dueño de la tienda de chucherías, se pasaba la mitad del día en la cocina junto con su esposa.- supongo que ya se despidió de Ludwig… -dije, un poco incomoda por la situación, sobre todo porque la mirada azul del señor Beilschmidt era severa, y daba miedo hasta cierto punto.

-Solo quería decirle que me encargaré de que a ella nunca le falte el pan en la casa… -dijo en un tono serio. Confundida, solo asentí.

-Se lo agradezco… -murmuré al no saber qué decir. –Confió en usted –agregué, ya que sabía que con él no había nada de bromas. Aparte él era un cliente regular, siempre nos compraba las ardillas que cazábamos. Al parecer su esposa no era tan fanática de las ardillas, así que las compraba en secreto. Las facciones del… ¿panadero? ¿dulcero? se suavizaron ligeramente antes de dar una ligera reverencia y salió de ahí.

Qué curioso… lástima que no sabré a que se debió eso. Mi última visita fue Catalina, quien solo me abrazó y sacó algo de su bolsito.

-Itzel, todos los elegidos tienen derecho a llevar algo que los recuerde a casa en el estadio, y me gustaría darte esto –me explicó, mostrándome un broche de oro con la imagen de un ave que todos dan por extinta, pero que mis padres adoraban mencionar: Quetzal.

-Es tan… bello –murmuré tomando el broche con cuidado- Cata no debiste…

-Es un regalo, Itzel, aparte… somos amigas –me sonrió y le regresé la sonrisa antes de abrazarla y agradecerle por el regalo unas mil veces, cosa que nos hizo reír por unos minutos.

-Señoritas~ no quiero interrumpirlas, pero a Itzel le quedan dos minutos más- Emma apareció en la puerta por un par de segundos y se fue. Aprovechamos para despedirnos y Cata me puso el broche en mi vestido, arriba de mi corazón. Emma volvió a pasar y se llevó a Catalina, dejándome ahí sola por otros cinco minutos sin nada que hacer más que mirar por la ventana.

-Itzel, ya nos vamos, querida~ -dijo Emma al reaparecer en la puerta. A su lado estaba Ludwig, quien parecía incomodo al lado de la extravagante capitalina. No digo nada y me pongo a seguirlos, rezagándome un poco mientras que Emma tomaba la delantera con su sempiterna sonrisa. Al salir del ayuntamiento fuimos escoltados por policías y cámaras hasta la estación de tren y nadie dijo nada hasta que entramos al vagón y el tren se puso en marcha hacia la Capital.

Ludwig y yo nos quedamos viendo la finesa que había en el vagón, parecía ser parte de un inmueble de ensueño. Emma sonrió y nos guió a un vagón que servía como comedor, donde alguien nos esperaba. Al ver quien era hice una mueca mientras que Ludwig no pudo evitar golpearse la frente con la mano en frustración.

-Él es Gilbert Weilschmidt. Antiguo ganador de las Olimpiadas, será su mentor.-Nos explicó Emma antes de darle un codazo a la persona casi desmayada en la mesa enfrente de nosotros. Gilbert no necesitaba presentación, ya que él era el único del Distrito 12 en ganar una edición de las Olimpiadas de Hambruna vivo… Al ser albino, no era difícil conocerlo en un distrito tan pequeño. Tenía el cabello platinado y unos ojos rojos que causaban temor, pero él no era así. Tenía la fama de borracho, adicción que tomó después de ganar las Olimpiadas.

-¡Kesesesese!- exclamó Gilbert de repente y sus ojos nos inspeccionaron rápidamente- Vaya, vaya… así que estos son los elegidos con los que tengo que trabajar… -dijo antes de sonreír arrogantemente, una sonrisa que odié en el segundo en la que la vi- ¿Qué? ¿No piensan sentarse? No muerdo ni nada. ¡Por el Viejo Fritz! Tomen asiento.

Lo obedecimos al instante, nos sentamos enfrente de él, y Emma tomó lugar a su lado, muy a su pesar, ya que Gilbert le lanzó un piropo. Rodé los ojos al ver la actitud de nuestro mentor, y parecía que Ludwig pensaba lo mismo.

-Como nuestro mentor, ¿hay algo que deberíamos saber?-preguntó Ludwig, siendo esta la primera vez que oía su voz en todo el día. Era parecida a la de su padre, grave y un poco autoritaria. Gilbert alzó una ceja antes de sacar una botella de alcohol de quien sabe dónde y darle un generoso trago- ¿Y bien?

-Sobrevivir…-fue lo único que dijo Gilbert con un tono de voz inexplicable. Ludwig y yo nos vemos por un segundo, y Emma alzó una ceja antes de saltar.

-¡Solo les diré que mañana será un día muy, muy ocupado!- dijo con una risita titubeante- Así que hoy descansen, la cena la servirán a las ocho. –y con eso dicho desapareció, dejándome con dos tipos que solo conocía de vista.

-Nombres…

-¿Disculpa?

Gilbert suspiró y le dio otro trago a su botella -¿Cómo se llaman? –se rectificó con un tono sarcástico. Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de darle un golpe; a mi lado Ludwig suspiró.

-Soy Ludwig Beilschmidt y ella es…

-Hey, ¿Beilschmidt? ¡Podríamos ser parientes lejanos! –esto molestó un poco a Ludwig, aunque yo si podía ver tal relación.- Bueno, ¿y esta dulce jovencita como se llama? –frunzo el ceño al oír cómo me llamaba y estaba a punto de refutarle cuando Ludwig volvió a hablar.

-A eso iba, se llama Itzel Sánchez… -terminó de decir Ludwig, su mirada fija en la mesa, haciendo que Gilbert sonriera más ampliamente y volviera a beber de su botella- Por cierto… ¿Por qué no estabas en la ceremonia de Selección?

-Cierto… ¡Se supone que los Ganadores tienen que estar presentes!- exclamé señalándolo acusadoramente. Creo que esta realización le causó mucha gracia ya que soltó una carcajada que me exasperó.

-El Grandioso Yo no estaba en condiciones para ir al evento, el Viejo Fritz me mataría si hacía una escena frente a las cámaras- nos explicó esperando a que entendiéramos lo que nos dijo, más no aclaró mis dudas. Lo vimos empinar la botella y hacer aparecer otra. –Ahora, vayan a sus cuartos o hacer algo, nos veremos en la cena. Ahí nos encargaremos de todo…

Nos echó del vagón sin parsimonia alguna. Ludwig y yo recorrimos gran parte del tren hasta que encontramos cada uno su habitación. Todavía no podía creer lo espacioso y decorado que estaban los vagones del tren, pero no podía quejarme. Mi habitación tenía mucha ropa limpia y su propio baño. Aproveché para quitarme el vestido de manta, que siempre se me hizo caluroso para mi gusto y me puse una ropa más cómoda. Solo puse mi broche de Quetzal en el cuello de mi blusa y dejé el vestido en una silla. Me siento en la cama y me pongo a pensar sobre que estará pasando en casa…

De seguro habría lágrimas, y en la televisión han de estar pasando la recopilación de las Selecciones de cada distrito. No sé si la forma desesperada en la que actué llamará la atención de todos, y si eso es algo bueno o malo que afectará mi situación en las Olimpiadas. Cada año, el estadio de las Olimpiadas cambia, quedando todo a la creatividad de los Creadores de Juegos. Recuerdo unas Olimpiadas que tomaron lugar en un desierto, nos tocó ver como cada Elegido moría por sed, insolación en el día o frío en la noche. Entre mis cavilaciones, terminé durmiéndome.

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta me despertaron. Desorientada, miré el reloj que marcaba cinco para las ocho y me levanté rápidamente. El rodete que hizo mamá seguía en su lugar. Me despabilo con pequeños golpes en mis mejillas en lo que ando por los vagones hasta llegar al comedor. Al llegar ahí, mi estomago gruñó de felicidad al ver el festín que había enfrente. Emma y Ludwig estaban esperándome mientras que Gilbert había aventado los modales por la ventana junto con su sobriedad y estaba comiendo un pavo felizmente, blandiendo su tenedor borrachamente.

-¡Itzel! Ven~ -dijo Emma indicándome una silla al lado de la suya y la de Ludwig- Hay de todo un poco. Pero te recomiendo que bebas esto~ Es lo mejor que hay en el mundo –me dijo pasándome una taza con un liquido que rápidamente reconozco como chocolate caliente. Un lujo que solo conocí en tiempos de Papá. Tomo la taza agradecida, esperando el rico sabor amargo y picante, como les gustaba a mis padres, pero en cambio pruebo algo dulce. Podía saborear el chocolate, pero ya no era amargo, y el picante ya no estaba en la bebida.

-La bebida de los dioses ha sido perfeccionada –murmuré dándole un buen trago a la taza de chocolate. Emma me miró encantada por mi reacción y Ludwig parecía divertido.

-¿Cerveza perfeccionada?-preguntó Gilbert arrastrando las palabras- Gott, tengo que probarla… -dijo haciendo un ademán de quitarme la taza, así que la retiro rápidamente de su alcance. En cambio, Emma le golpea la mano y le pasa una copa de vino con el propósito de callar al borracho. Después de eso en la cena no pasó nada relevante salvo el hecho de que tanto Ludwig como yo comimos desaforadamente hasta reventar.

Dos sirvientes vinieron a recoger los platos y la comida restante. No decían nada y se movían con cuidado, me hice a un lado para que la chica, una pecosa de ojos verdes y cabello pelirrojo, y se me cae la quijada.

-Tú te me haces familiar… -murmuré mirándola fijamente. Ella me regresó la mirada, ambas congeladas por unos momentos.

-¿Familiar? Cariño, no creo que sea así, los Servus… -empezó a decir Emma mientras que Gilbert me miraba fijamente- Digo… no puede ser posible que…

-Es Yekaterina- Dijo Ludwig, desviando toda la atención hacia él. Se congeló por un segundo y tosió antes de explicarse- Ella se parece a Yekaterina, nuestra compañera de clase, por eso te parece familiar…

Por un segundo le mando una mirada incrédula a mi compañero en este desastre de olimpiadas y luego mejor le sigo el juego -¡Sí! Ha de ser eso. Perdón por la molestia, no era mi intención –le digo de todo corazón, aunque para estos momentos sé que ella también me reconoció. Gilbert no dijo nada y Emma exhaló aliviada. Era más que obvio que Yekaterina, una rubia ceniza con ojos azules sempiternamente llorosos y su voz dulce no era la Servus o lo que sea que dijo Emma. Nos quedamos en silencio mientras que los dos Servus terminaban sus labores. Emma y Gilbert se retiraron, la primera porque "mañana va a ser un día muy, muy, muy importante" y el otro porque quería intoxicarse hasta las cejas. Ludwig y yo nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos.

-Buenas noches-dije parándome, necesitaba estar sola.

-¿Sabes lo que son los Servus?-me preguntó Ludwig al ver que me paraba de mi lugar. Negué con la cabeza y esperé a que continuara- Hace rato hablé con Gilbert sobre la Capital… Servus son delincuentes que traicionaron a Hetalia… Para que no hablen de sus planes les cortan la lengua, y son monitoreados a todas horas…

Nos quedamos callados, mientras procesaba la información y ataba los cabos. Le sonrió a Ludwig ligeramente –Gracias por la información, güerito- dije antes de irme a mi habitación a toda velocidad, cerrar la puerta con pestillo y tirarme a la cama boca-abajo.

La Servus pelirroja la había visto unos cuantos años atrás. Estaba cazando con Luciano, escondidos entre los árboles cuando vimos a una pareja correr. Ambos eran pelirrojos y estaban huyendo de algo… ¿de qué? No lo supimos hasta que los pájaros dejaron de cantar y uno advertía que algo se acercaba por los aires. Una especie de avión sobrevoló el bosque y dejó caer algo… un arpón. Yo ahogué un grito y Luciano hizo una mueca al ver como el arpón atravesó al chico por el pecho y lo alzó hacia el avión. La chica, desesperada, miró alrededor y nos vio. Sé que nos vio, porque sus ojos verdes nos suplicaban algo. Socorro. Pero nos quedamos inmóviles mientras desde el avión dejaron caer una red electrificada sobre ella, que la paralizó dentro de la red y la elevó por los aires. Así como entró en mi vida, salió, hasta ahora. Y ella no era la única que había salido y entrado, teniendo en cuenta mi historia con Ludwig, si se podría decir que había una.

Ni siquiera me frené a pensar sobre ponerme un pijama y me fui a dormir, ya que según el horario de Emma, primera hora mañana estaríamos llegando a la Capital, mi última parada antes del estadio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola~ de nuevo ._. me tardé en publicar por unos problemas que tuve con mi compu, casi muero al pensar que perdí todos mis archivos. Pero no se preocupen D fue una falsa alarma. **

**Disfruten la lectura~ **

**Game Over: Luchando por Sobrevivir**

**Capitulo 3**

Emma me despertó con su "¡Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy importante!" tras la puerta del camarote del tren. Al ver que dormí con la ropa puesta y que el rodete de mi mamá se negaba a salirse de lugar –lo cual era un alivio, no tenía ganas de peinarme hoy –solo me lavé la cara e hice lo posible para alisar mi ropa. Llegué a tropezones al desayuno, y prácticamente se repitió la escena de la cena, solo que sin mis meteduras de pata. Tal y como predijo Emma, llegamos a una estación de tren al lado del Edificio de Juegos. Gilbert y Emma nos bajaron del tren, y fuimos rodeados por policías en el corto trayecto del tren al edificio. La planta baja estaba desierta, cosa que consideré bizarra. Los cuatro nos dirigimos al elevador y Emma se encargó de llevarnos al último piso, donde estaban las habitaciones destinadas para el distrito doce. Desde el elevador podías ver la Capital de Hetalia, y conforme subía, la vista se hacía más interesante. Varios edificios blancos decoraban el paisaje, pero había cierto toque extravagante característico de los capitalinos. Cuando llegamos a nuestro respectivo piso, la grandeza y el decorado encontrados en el tren fueron magnificados en el piso. Había varias puertas que supuse que eran habitaciones y baños para los elegidos y sus mentores.

-Este es el plan de hoy, hay que prepararse para la entrada de los elegidos esta tarde. Sus maquillistas van a estar aquí en quince minutos, así que usen esos quince minutos sabiamente –Nos avisó Emma antes de desaparecer por una de las puertas. Gilbert sacó una botella de licor de quien sabe dónde y se volteó a vernos.

-Maquillistas- fue lo único que dijo, alzando su dedo índice- Nada de peros, nada de quejas, nada de problemas. La imagen de ustedes depende de ellos. Un error y terminarás desfigurado –nos amenazó, sus ojos rojos fijos en nosotros. Más lo amenazador se le quitó mientras bebía de la botella haciendo una mueca por no quitarnos de vista.- Ahora, lo que van a hacer toda esta semana. Hoy es el desfile inaugural, desde mañana hasta el sábado van a entrenar, teniendo el sábado el entrenamiento privado. Ahí nos darán sus calificaciones para que la gente apueste y escoja favoritos.

Ludwig y yo lo escuchamos con atención, de vez en cuando asentíamos

-Sábado en la tarde, entrevista frente a las cámaras, nuestra mejor oportunidad de conseguir patrocinadores, hic, y finalmente… Domingo al mediodía… entran al estadio. –Y al terminar reemplazó su mirada seria con una gran sonrisa socarrona- Mein Gott, no se asusten, los maquillistas no son _tan_ malos.

Ante el último comentario supuse que nuestras caras eran todo un poema. Gilbert nos dijo cuales eran nuestros cuartos, donde quedaba el comedor y que los Servus que nos acompañaron en el tren estarán aquí durante la semana. Sobra decir que sentí aquella pedrada sobre la Servus. Yo me disculpé y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Creo que la lista de cosas por hacer me hizo caer en cuenta de que esto no era un viaje de descanso, donde llegaba a comer lo que quisiera hasta que me doliera la panza y podía descansar a deshoras sin que nadie me dijera nada en lo absoluto. Solo era una pieza más en esto. Un chivo expiatorio que iba a ir a su muerte sin más para el entretenimiento de pocos y el sufrimiento de muchos. Todos los que conocía en el Distrito doce pasaron por mi mente: Luciano y su familia, los comerciantes de la Alhóndiga, Cata, mamá y Paola… Ludwig y su familia… el chico de los dulces…

Tomé una almohada y la lancé a la pared. No quería que el chico de los dulces muriera o peor… que yo tuviera que matarlo, ya que si no fuera por él, yo no estaría viva.

Fue el año después de la muerte de papá, antes de que decidiera entrar al bosque a cazar para sobrevivir. En el distrito doce si uno no muere en las minas, se muere de hambre, y nosotras nos estábamos muriendo de hambre. Mamá, a pesar de ser la sanadora-curandera del distrito, el trabajo no daba mucho para subsistir y la compensación de la perdida de nuestro padre se había desaparecido a pesar de la racionalización meticulosa de mamá. Un día lluvioso, andaba por la sección de los comerciantes formales del distrito, esperando encontrar algo pero fue en vano. Cuando me disponía a regresarme, cometí la idiotez de regresarme checando cerca de los botes de basura, ya que el hambre es maldita. En la última casa-local, la tienda de chucherías, la señora salió y me dio un sermón de la montaña sobre los ladrones seguido por una cachetada que me tumbó al suelo, llenándome de barro.

Atemorizada ya que mis padres nunca me habían pegado, me alejé de ella arrastrándome hacia atrás hasta que topé con un árbol y me quedé ahí, echa bolita. La lluvia siguió cayendo, la señora gritó obscenidades hacia mí, y luego se apresuró a meter a alguien, un chico de mi edad, dentro de la casa. Me quedé viendo las florecillas tristes que crecían alrededor del árbol que me protegía un poco de la lluvia por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que hubo movimiento desde la casa de la "señora cacheteadora". Vi como la puerta se abrió bruscamente y la señora empujó al chico de antes fuera, le aventó un pan quemado y una bolsa con algo negro y gritó algo sobre asegurarse de darles lo quemado a los cerdos antes de entrar a la casa. Curiosa, miré alrededor buscando un corral de cerdos –si había uno, por si querían saber –pero el chico solo se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por unos segundos y luego se me acercó. Nos quedamos mirando, era rubio de ojos azules, y tenía marcada la mejilla, como yo, por una cachetada. Le iba a decir algo cuando me tendió el pan y la bolsita, vi que eran unos dulces que fueron también quemados. Nos volvimos ver a los ojos sin decir nada, hasta que él dio media vuelta al oír la voz de su madre alzarse unos cuantos decibeles.

Guardé el pan caliente y la bolsa de dulces bajo mi blusa y me fui corriendo a casa. Al llegar le di a mamá el pan, y ella se puso a quitarle lo quemado, ya que la parte de adentro estaba en perfectas condiciones. La bolsa de dulces la escondí de mamá, y cuando no veía sacaba dos, les quitaba la parte quemada y me comía uno. El otro se lo daba a Paola. Nunca estuve agradecida de un extraño, y nunca pude pagarle lo que hizo, ya que no solo elevó mis esperanzas a querer seguir viviendo, también alzó las de mamá y Paola. Poco después fue cuando regresé al bosque a cazar por comida.

¿Cómo rayos voy a poder pagarle a Ludwig por eso cuando en una semana tendría que matarlo o dejar que lo maten? ¿Cómo rayos quemas dulces mientras están en la bolsita? ¿Qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina?

El portazo que hubo me sacó de mis cavilaciones y vi tres figuras en el umbral de mi puerta. Capitalinos, armados con artefactos de belleza… mis maquillistas. Dos mujeres, un hombre… demasiados "capitalinos" para ser verdad.

-Yo soy Wang Yan, y ellos son Wang Xiao Mei e Im Yong Soo. –se presentó una señora petite con dos rodetes morados y decorados con broches de oro. Su delineador de ojo dibujaba unos dragoncitos rojos y vestía un vestido ceñido de seda roja con dragones estampados rojos. Xiao Mei (o solo Mei) tenía cabello negro suelto con mechas rosa fosforescente y le caía un mechón en la cara, ella también vestía un vestido ceñido pero de tono rosa palo y decorado con pétalos "de sakura" como ella me lo explicó, sus pestañas también eran rosa fosforescente y desde su sien salía un diseño floral. Finalmente Yong Soo era alto de ojos cafés como las otras dos, cabello negro con una sola mecha rubia, y un rizo que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad, y no solo eso, tenía una especie de cara que imitaba la de Yong Soo… tecnología capitalina de seguro. Vestía unos pantalones azules demasiado ceñidos para ser verdad y una camisa blanca amplia y mangas demasiado largas. Oh, y usaba pintalabios azul.

Después de las presentaciones y el shock inicial, fui víctima de la viciosa moda capitalina. Cera, pinzas, cremas, maquillaje y demáses que no quiero ni saber anduvieron por todo mi cuarto. De mis ojos para abajo fui depilada, humectada, me hicieron manicura y pedicura, y –gracias al cielo –me pusieron el mínimo maquillaje posible.

-Lástima que Feliks te quiere al natural, aru… -murmuró Mei dándose el lujo de verse afectada mientras miraba mi figura desnuda al terminar su trabajo. –Y el cabello definitivamente está increíble… -dijo admirando el rodete de mamá.

-Cierto da-ze… yo haría unos par de cambios –dijo Yong Soo haciendo un movimiento con las manos que hicieron que las dos chicas dieran un paso lejos de él. –Al menos usar mi pintalabios azul, contrastaría increíblemente.

-Bueno chicos, son órdenes de Feliks –intervino Yan – Xie xie por dejarnos trabajar contigo –dijo dándome una reverencia, doblando su figura hasta la mitad, y fue imitada por Mei y Yong Soo.

-No… al contrario… -tartamudeé, incomoda por la situación; imité la misma reverencia, y al parecer eso los complació ya que los tres me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, se despidieron y se fueron así como llegaron.

Me encogí de hombros, miré mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, nunca había visto este tono en mi piel, deja tú lo limpio, lo tan rosado que estaba –de seguro por la brutalidad de la depilación, juraría que podía oír cada cabello ser arrancado- y lo suave al tacto. Me puse la bata que había en el closet y me puse a esperar a mi modisto.

-Hello-dijo alguien desde la puerta con un tono tan… exagerado- Soy Feliks Łukasiewicz, tu modisto y maquillista de cabecera, Itzelita linda –Feliks entró tan campante, su cabello rubio hasta los hombros se movía con cada paso/brinquito que daba, y sus ojos verdes destellaron con un brillo que llamó mi atención, y no fue por el delineador verde olivo que usaba. –Ay nena, como que me costó muchísimo trabajo hacer que ellos no te cambiaran –dijo al estar enfrente mío y me besó ambas mejillas- Pero puedo confiar en mi BFF Yan en que no te hicieran nada. Sentémonos.

Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a charlar. Feliks me preguntó por mi familia, la vida en el distrito. A los quince minutos, me sentí tan cómoda, que llegué a incluir a Feliks a mi pequeñísima lista de amigos. Aunque para este paso sería más como un tío.

-¡Osea, mira la hora! Nosotros aquí muy como que campantes charlando y estamos "bajo un horario muy, muy estricto" –dijo imitando a Emma, cosa que me hizo reír. Complacido con mi reacción, fue a mi closet y sacó un vestido negro con una cola pequeña- Esto, nena, te va a dejar ardiente cuando salgas en el carruaje del desfile.

-Es de cuero…

-A prueba de llamas-dijo guiñándome un ojo, sacándome otra carcajada.- Lo malo será deshacer este bellísimo tocado, como que me romperá el corazón en cachitos. ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Mi mamá…

-¿Citlali, verdad? –preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido. Este se sentía demasiado ligero para ser de cuero. Me cubría los brazos y no mostraba nada indebido. Le asentí – listo querida. –Me miró un par de segundos- ¿Sabes? El tocado se queda, al final de cuentas, no te pondré nada en el cabello. –Alcé una ceja interrogante- Cariño, tú y Ludwig serán las estrellas del desfile. Apuesto mi pony rosa en eso

-¿Pony rosa? –pregunté divertida. Feliks me pidió que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación, cosa que hice felizmente, un cambio de aire me caería bien.

-¡Ausra querida! –Dijo de repente lanzándose a los brazos de una chica de cabello café y ojos turquesa, quien supuse que era Ausra Laurinaitis, la modista de Ludwig- ¿A que no son súper fabulosos? ¡Fantabulosos! –La chica tartamudeó algo pero Feliks se había desatado: me tomó del brazo delicadamente pero con una fuerza sobrenatural para alguien tan flaco y chaparro y me puso al lado de Ludwig, quien estaba forrado en negro, como yo, y se veía infinitamente incomodo con la actitud de Feliks. Gilbert atendía su cerveza en el sillón y Emma daba saltitos de emoción al vernos.

-C-cómo ustedes saben… en el desfile los elegidos visten algo relacionado a su distrito- empezó a explicarnos Ausra, titubeante.

-Y sho ya me harte de ver esos horripantosos trajes de minero- dijo Feliks mirándose sus manos manicuradas- ¡Y no hay nada mejor que nuestro primer año como diseñadores sea totalmente deslumbrador!

-El plan es usar esta especie de fuego sintético ¡que no quema! Jeje… -dijo Ausra, quien empezó a tartamudear de nuevo cuando vio nuestras caras de espanto- O sé su-supone que no quema…

-Whatever, ¡ustedes entrarán en una bola de fuego!-exclamó Feliks- Emma querida, ¿Cuánto más falta?

Emma miró su reloj y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente- ¡Debemos de estar en el lobby desde hace dos minutos! Vámonos, vamos todos ¡Gilbert! ¡Deja esa cerveza!

Todos terminamos en el ascensor, apretujados los unos contra los otros. No me quejaba, pero tenía que admitir que las caras de horror de Feliks (¡Como que esto arruinará mi ropa! Totalmente arruinada) y Ludwig (Mein Gott, que esto acabe) eran todo un poema.

En el lobby, el resto de los elegidos estaban con sus respectivos disfraces representativos: el Distrito 1, lujos, vestían joyas prácticamente; Distrito 2, construcción, parecían ladrillos; Distrito 3, tecnología, tenían circuitos y chips pegados a la ropa; Distrito 4, pesca, vestían de azul con temas marineros; Distrito 5, energía, eran farolitos andando; Distrito 6, transporte, parecían vestir llantas o algo así; Distrito 7, madera, vestían hojas de árbol; Distrito 8, textiles, les sobresalían demasiados picos con telas para mi gusto; Distrito 9, grano, tenían forma de un grano, valga la redundancia de todo; Distrito 10, ganadería, parecían rancheros; Distrito 11, agricultura, eran dos motas de algodón y finalmente Distrito 12, minería éramos… carbón.

-Mis carboncitos en llamas, alumbrarán el desfile~ -canturreó Feliks jugando con un encendedor que en lo personal daba miedo. Una fanfarria dio inicio al desfile y Emma casi se nos desmayaba porque no estábamos en la carroza. Nos apuramos a subir a la carroza con el numero 12, y Yan apareció corriendo hacia nosotros

-¡Feliks, espera, aru! –gritó Yan mientras la carroza con el Distrito 6 salía de la entrada del edificio. Le dio mi broche a Feliks

-Lindo pajarito…

-Es un quetzal –le expliqué. Vi como alzó las cejas, señaló a Ausra por unos segundos y luego me puso el broche en el vestido.

-Hey güerito, necesitas un apodo y un simbolito-dijo Feliks mirando a Ludwig con un mohín.- Mientras tanto serás carboncito rubio~ ¡Ausra, trae el fuego! Let's light up this party! –gritó en lo que Ausra nos encendió los trajes sin aviso previo. Ludwig y yo nos vimos horrorizados por unos segundos hasta que…

-… hace cosquillas…- fue lo único que dijo Ludwig antes de que nuestra señal fue dada y salimos a la calle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualizando antes de sumergirme en el caos de los exámenes finales :/ Haré lo imposible para mantener esta historia viva, se los prometo! Solo... aguantenme un tiempo en lo que termino mis asuntos de la vida real **

**Game Over: Luchando para Sobrevivir**

**Capitulo 4**

Gritos, exclamaciones, porras… la gente capitalina nos adoraba. Miré las carrozas enfrente de nosotros, los elegidos se veían rígidos, no se movían ni nada. No me sorprende, cualquiera podría caerse de la carroza si no se fijaba. Sentí una mano tocar la mía y volteo a ver a Ludwig, sonrojado por el calor de las llamas.

-No quiero que te caigas –dijo desviando la mirada. Reí quedamente

-Nos caeremos los dos entonces –dije yo antes de saludar a la gente con mi mano desocupada. Si queríamos patrocinadores no podemos darnos el lujo de fruncir el ceño, ¿no?- Hey, no queremos caras largas –le murmuró a Ludwig y le guiño un ojo, esperando a que sonriera un poco. Dejó de fruncir el ceño y alzó nuestras manos entrelazadas. La gente se volvió loca. Lanzaban sombreros, rosas, dalias, girasoles, ramos de flores variadas, mejor dicho que no lanzaban. Al final llegamos al final de la explanada enfrente del Palacio de Gobierno y casa del Presidente Rómulo Cesar. Todos los elegidos nos vieron en llamas por dos segundos y estas se extinguieron por arte de magia… Tendría que preguntarle a Feliks luego.

-¡Bienvenidos a la septuagésima cuarta edición de las Olimpiadas de Hambruna!- la voz grave del Presidente retumbó por todo Hetalia, gracias a que todo estaba siendo mostrado en vivo en todas las televisiones del país sin excepción. Fijé la mirada en el Presidente. Tenía cabello castaño rizo, con dos rizos anti-naturales que destacaban. Sus ojos avellana brillaban con astucia, y a pesar de los años, seguía siendo musculoso, por lo que el traje daba a entender. En la solapa del saco, había una solitaria rosa blanca- Estas Olimpiadas, formadas después de la revolución que separó el gran país de Hetalia y llevó a la total destrucción del Distrito 13, mantienen los ideales de una competencia justa, y la unidad del país.

Rodé los ojos, solo eran palabras vacías. Todos los distritos sabían que las Olimpiadas eran para mantenerlos a raya, recordarles que pelearon pero la Capital, con su ventaja en poderío y sed de sangre, los subyugó. También simbolizan el poder renovado de la Capital, porque dos jóvenes –hombre y mujer –de cada distrito son tratados como marionetas, y luego como simples animales, solo para el entretenimiento barbárico de la Capital. Ignoré la gran mayoría del discurso y del video que mostraban la historia de Hetalia. Lo he visto miles de veces, casi podría decir que me lo sabía de memoria.

-¡Y que las probabilidades estén de su lado!- exclamó el Presidente Rómulo, mirándome fijamente. Tragué gordo, no sé por qué me estaba mirando, si no he hecho nada malo. El himno fue escuchado y luego las carrozas volvieron a andar, el fuego volvió a encenderse y los gritos volvieron el doble de fuertes. Más flores y sombreros volaron por los aires. Ludwig atrapó una dalia y me la ofreció. Eso volvió a enloquecer a la multitud, que vitoreaba nuestros nombres mientras tomaba la dalia con mi mano desocupada y la olía.

Espero que no sepa que esa era mi flor favorita.

Todo nuestro equipo nos esperaba en el lobby, emocionados. Feliks y Emma daban saltitos tomados de las manos de Ausra, quien sonreía pero parecía mareada entre los dos saltarines. Mi equipo de maquillistas se limpiaban las lágrimas (por qué lloraban, nunca lo sabré) y Gilbert sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Kesesese mis pichones- dijo Gilbert cuando nos apagaron las llamas y nos abrazó con fuerza desmedida -¡Estuvieron increíbles! ¡Si tan solo Fritz estuviera aquí! Kesesese, Itzel, guarda esa flor. Ludwig, eso de las manos estuvo genial. ¡Esto merece un brindis!

Nadie se opuso a la oferta de Gilbert, en cambio, fuimos el primer equipo en irse del lobby, y en el trayecto al elevador fuimos ficticiamente asesinados por miradas. Llegamos a nuestro piso, donde nos esperaba un festín increíble. Ludwig y yo nos fuimos a cambiar de ropa, ya que Feliks, como que, nos iba a matar con su rifle rosa si los ensuciábamos. Obviamente estaba bromeando, pero la sonrisa tranquila de Yan nos hizo pensar lo contrario. Ese par daba miedo.

Dentro de mi cuarto y con ropa cómoda, miré la dalia que me dio Ludwig con detenimiento. ¿Qué tramaba? La dalia se negaba a darme mis respuestas así que mejor tomé el vaso que había en mi buró y lo llené de agua del lavabo y la dejé ahí. Mejor no darle vueltas al asunto. Salí chiflando alegremente una tonada cualquiera y fui al comedor.

-Así que, ¿Quién se llevó las miradas esta tarde?-preguntó Feliks alzando una ceja acusatoriamente- Mis carboncitos estuvieron esplendidos~ -Ludwig se sentó al lado mío, y ambos terminamos con nuestras mejillas pellizcadas por Feliks- Te dije Ausra, que apostaba a GordoFredo a que iban a estar magníficos…

-¿GordoFredo?-preguntó Ludwig en un susurro.

-su pony rosa -dije tranquilamente en lo que me servía una taza de chocolate- No preguntes, yo tampoco sé… -agregué al imaginarme su cara de estupor ya que no le estaba poniendo atención. Más charla mundana llenó la hora de la comida hasta que la conversación cambio al horario de mañana.

-Entrenamiento, entrenamiento… ¿qué es lo que pueden hacer?-preguntó Gilbert mientras atendía su copa de alcohol. - ¿cuchillos? ¿Lanzas? ¿Ballet? Vamos, no se queden callados.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Itzel sabe usar el arco y la flecha-dijo Ludwig en voz baja, tan baja que incluso me costó trabajo oírlo.- Papá compra sus ardillas, dice que hace un trabajo impecable, todas atinadas en el ojo.

-Eso no es nada –dije mirando mi plato a medio terminar.- Ludwig puede cargar dos costales de harina como si fueran hojas de papel…

-Pero no voy a estar lanzando costales- espetó Ludwig volteándose a verme, ceño fruncido. Me recordó a su padre.- Si te haces de un arco y flechas podrías ganar fácilmente y lo sabes.

-Pero no es lo mismo cazar animales que cazar personas, ¡Ludwig se razonable!

-¡Lo estoy siendo! Todos aquí saben que tú tienes más posibilidades de ganar que yo. ¡Toda Hetalia lo sabe! ¿Sabes? Cuando mamá fue a visitarme antes de venir aquí dijo "Ya era tiempo que el Distrito doce tuviera un ganador" y sabía que no hablaba de mi, hablaba de ti.

-Eso no es cierto- susurré, Ludwig me lanzó una mueca incrédula, se disculpó y se fue del comedor a su habitación.-Yo nunca… con permiso –dije antes de irme yo a mi cuarto. -¿Quién se cree?- murmuré en mi camino al baño, donde me instalé a mis anchas, tomándome una larguísima ducha, que mis dedos se hicieron pasa pero me quitó el estrés de la discusión. Del baño me fui directo a la cama, donde caí dormida a los pocos minutos.

Fui vilmente despertada por mi nuevo despertador, Emma "Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy importante" Debecker, quien entró y dejó mi uniforme de entrenamiento –negro, tela especial deportiva y con un doce en la espalda –mientras rezaba el horario de hoy por todo el departamento. Me vestí presurosa, y prácticamente corrí al comedor, con medio cabello trenzado y adormilada.

-La bella durmiente ya se despertó-comentó Gilbert quien se estaba curando de una resaca fenomenal. Ignoré su comentario y me puse a desayunar, ignorando a todo el mundo. El resto mantuvo una charla tranquila, hasta que se terminó la comida- Muy bien, durante los entrenamientos no quiero que nada los destaque. NADA ¿entendido? Flechas y lanzamiento de pesas y demás acrobacias se reservarán para el entrenamiento individual.

-De acuerdo… -murmuró Ludwig alicaído

-Por mi está bien-dije ayudándome a una taza de chocolate. Emma miró la hora y casi se nos atraganta del susto.

-¡Van a llegar tarde! ¡De nuevo! –exclamó quitándome mi taza y a Ludwig los cubiertos de las manos antes de señalar viciosamente hacia el elevador con el cuchillo embadurnado de mermelada de fresa.- ¡Vayan al sótano!

Ludwig y yo arrastramos los pies hasta el elevador y dentro marcamos el último botoncito de la lista de pisos. Un silencio incomodo llenó el minúsculo recinto durante los primeros tres pisos.

-Perdona…

Lo siento…

Nos callamos cuando nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo, haciendo todo más incomodo de lo que podía ser.

-Ok, en caliente ni se siente. Durante esta semana de entrenamiento seremos amigos, ¿te parece? No hay que actuar como los otros elegidos, que se sienten que nacieron en maceta y por ende superiores a nosotros.

-Itzel, lo que dices no tiene sentido… -ya estábamos en el nivel del lobby, me dije para mis adentros decidiendo ignorar la posible sonrisa de Ludwig- Pero me parece bien, amigos.

Nos sonreímos antes de que la puerta del elevador se abriera y entráramos a la Sala de Entrenamiento. Era una habitación enorme, obviamente bajo suelo, probablemente teníamos al Edificio de Juegos sobre nuestras cabezas. También tenía buena acústica, si me lo preguntan. Alrededor de tres paredes había estaciones con un maestro. Esgrima, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, trampas, nudos, camuflaje, como encender fogatas, como manejar lanzas, garrotes, arcos y flechas, hachas y demás armas blancas. En la otra pared a desnivel, estaban los Creadores de Juegos, unas quince o veinte personas, que vigilarían cada movimiento.

Nuevamente recibimos dagas ficticias con las miradas de los otros elegidos, quienes estaban preparándose. En medio de la sala estaba nuestra entrenadora, quien empezó un discurso sobre lo que íbamos a hacer en los entrenamientos y como lo que aprendiéramos aquí iba a ayudarnos en el estadio ya que no había talento –o se suponía- que podríamos traer desde nuestro distrito. Claro, los Profesionales se rieron. Usualmente para los distritos 1, 2 y 4, los niños entrenaban desde pequeños para las Olimpiadas, algo que se supone que es contra las reglas, pero como eso le agrega sabor a las olimpiadas, la Capital hace de la vista gorda al respecto. Dicho y hecho, los Profesionales no esperaron a que la entrenadora nos dijera que empezáramos a trabajar, ellos ya estaban lanzando pesas y haciendo esgrima. Presumidos. El resto decidió ir a las estaciones desocupadas por la bola de engreídos.

Evité la estación de arco y flecha. Maldito Gilbert y sus planes…. Estaba en la estación de trampas, era decente en ellas, pero no un as como Luciano o el maestro que me tocó. Solo me alegro de que él tuviera paciencia conmigo porque no se me daban los nudos. Media hora después, terminé colgando al maestro de un tobillo gracias a una trampa. Más dagas ficticias atravesaron mi cuerpo. Miré alrededor, para tomar nota de mis futuros oponentes, y Dios no lo permita, futura caza…

Distrito uno. Elegido masculino: Jorge Núñez del León. Alto, moreno, claramente musculoso, su cabello estaba en rastas, y estas recogidas en una coleta. Sus ojos eran cafés y tenían un brillo que no me gustaba. Era bueno con las lanzas.

Distrito uno. Elegida femenina: Françoise Bonnefoy. Rubia, muy guapa y flexible, ojos azules que mostraban travesura en los mejores de los casos. Su especialidad parecía ser florete y la esgrima. Oh… y las catapultas… acababa de lanzar un monigote de entrenamiento por los aires con una catapulta que improvisó.

Distrito dos. Elegido masculino: Sadiq Adnan. Otro alto, piel olivo y ojos verdes, tiende a llevar un antifaz blanco, no quiero ni saber que hay debajo del antifaz. As de la cimitarra… Claramente un Profesional y hay que tener cuidado con él.

Distrito dos. Elegida femenina: Bastet Muhammed Hassan. Petite, reservada, piel olivo, ojos castaños en forma de almendras. Tiene un aire místico alrededor de ella. Su cabello castaño oscuro lo tenía trenzado y decorado con piedrecillas. Letal con los cuchillos.

No me preocupé por los del distrito 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 y el chico del 5… había algo sobre ellos que no me hacía sentir amenazada. Espero que esto no me lleve a mi tumba en un lugar desconocido.

Volviendo…

Distrito cinco. Elegida femenina: Toshiko Honda. Otra petite, ojos cafés, cabello negro hasta los hombros. Muy reservada y con una actitud temerosa. Maestra con las katanas, shurikens, kunais y nunchakus.

Distrito once. Elegido masculino: Iván Braginski. Un mastodonte –más alto que Ludwig y eso es decir mucho –rubio cenizo, ojos violetas y una sonrisa que daba miedo. O al menos a mi me daba miedo. Podría levantar lo que quisiera sin esfuerzo y era bueno para golpear lo que quieras con lo que sea… aunque a mitad del entrenamiento se hizo de un grifo que blandeó con felicidad insatisfecha.

Distrito once. Elegida femenina: Emily F. Jones. De La edad de Paola, solo que ella era el opuesto. Rubia, ojos azules y tez clara. Le gusta reír y se ve buena chica. No la veo como alguien letal, pero no puedo dejar de ver a Paola reflejada en ella. Supongo que pasó por lo mismo que Paola, solo que ella se quedó parada en el ayuntamiento de su distrito, sin nadie que fuera como voluntario para salvarla… la vida es cruel…

En eso estaba pensando cuando veo algo por el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos.

-Parece que tienes una sombra- dijo Ludwig sentándose a mi lado y observando las pinturas enfrente de nosotros, en la estación de camuflaje. Tomó un poco de pintura verde, hecha con pasto machacado y se puso a pintarse la mano sin decir mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunté adueñándome de una pintura gris lodo.

-Emily no te ha quitado la vista de encima. Siempre va a las estaciones que intentas después de que cambias.- comentó Ludwig mientras batallaba con el camuflaje.

-En ese caso también tienes tu una sombra- refuté al ver las dagas… miradas de los Profesionales encima de nosotros. –Sadiq y Jorge han de estar vigilando nuestros movimientos. –Alzo mis brazos que están pintados para fusionarse con una roca y me cubro la cara- Ya no estoy –dije en son de broma, haciendo que Ludwig riera por lo bajo, y otra risita a lo lejos sonara. Emily me empezó a caer bien. -¿sabes pelear con una lanza?

-No…

-Mañana te enseño-le dije al ver que la entrenadora nos estaba llamando. Medio nos quitamos el camuflaje de encima y fuimos a donde estaban reuniéndose. Hubo otro sermón sobre lo de usar nuestro tiempo para aprender algo de utilidad y demás antes de que nos dejara regresar a nuestro piso. En el área de los Creadores de Juegos, todos comían y bebían y socializaban como si no importáramos. No me sorprende, la verdad. Para ellos solo somos unos jugadores más. Esto solo era una formalidad que ignoraban y le restaban importancia.

Así fue el resto de la semana. Bajar a entrenar, parecer o ser mediocres en el entrenamiento. Subir, dar nuestro reporte a Gilbert y Emma, comer, dormir, despertar, desayunar, entrenar y así hasta el viernes, que fue nuestro último día de entrenamiento grupal.

El sábado, en el pasillo que conectaba el elevador con la sala de entrenamiento, nos obligaron a tomar asiento mientras que uno por uno entrabamos al entrenamiento individual, donde los Creadores de Juegos estarían al tanto de nuestras habilidades y nos evaluarán. En la tarde se dan a conocer las calificaciones, siendo un uno la peor calificación y doce la mejor.

Fueron las horas más aburridas de mi vida. Como iniciaron con el primer distrito, se tomaron su tiempo hasta que quedamos Ludwig y yo solos en el pasillo.

-¿Listo para entrar? –le pregunté después de ver a Emily entrar- ¿Piensas hacer volar pesas por el aire?

-No sé, si no me pondré a aventar lanzas- dijo rascándose la nuca y mirando la puerta

-me pondré un camuflaje y dispararé flechas a diestra y siniestra –comenté a pesar de que no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacer.- Seré un arco y flecha flotantes

-Lo serás-dijo Ludwig divertido. En eso Emily salió muy sonriente y le dijo a Ludwig que esperara su turno. A los cinco minutos la puerta se abrió por si sola y Ludwig entró.

Así que me quedé más sola que un calcetín sin su par. Me puse a contar los azulejos del piso y luego a buscar patrones en la pared. Media hora después Ludwig salió con cara de perturbado, y me dijo lo mismo que le dijo Emily antes de caminar patosamente al elevador y desaparecer. En vista del éxito obtenido, me puse a pensar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo hasta que me llamaron.

La Sala de Entrenamientos se veía igual, y los Creadores de Juegos estaban charlando tranquilamente en su pared. Sin hacer mucho barullo, me acerco a la estación de Arco y Flecha, tomo un arco y un carcaj y me dirijo al centro de la sala. Miré alrededor hasta encontrar uno de los monigotes de entrenamiento. Alcé el arco, puse una flecha, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. No me esperé tanta rigidez en el arco y la flecha terminó incrustada en el brazo del monigote. Instantáneamente preparo otra flecha y vuelvo a disparar. En el blanco. Sonreí y me volteé para ver a los Creadores.

Estaban más interesados en el banquete que tenían enfrente. Idiotas. Tomé una lanza, la dejé en el suelo, me hice de otra flecha y disparé justo en la manzana del puerco que planeaban comer. Segundos después, una lanza hizo voltear el puerco en la mesa. De la conmoción uno de los Creadores se cayó en el ponche y varios más se dejaron caer en sus sillas.

-Gracias por toda su atención –dije dejando el arco y el carcaj en su lugar mientras salía de la sala hecha un manojo de furia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy terminé mis examenes importantes, así que ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir! Con suerte también actualizaré el resto de las historias que puedo continuar. **

**Game Over: Luchando para Sobrevivir**

**Capitulo 5**

¡Hm! Valiente salida, me reproché. Si no había metido la pata antes, hoy la metí hasta el fondo. Si no fuera tan temperamental no me metería en tantos problemas.

-¡Cariño! ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Emma desde el sofá. Me encojo de hombros y me dejo tirar a su lado. Gilbert, Ludwig y ella me miran expectantes.

-¿Cómo le fue a Lud?-pregunté yo intentando desviar la atención. Los tres se miraron entre sí.

-Hice lo que te comenté-fue lo que me dijo Ludwig antes de que me tocara explicar el disparate que hice.

-Estoy segura de que lo hiciste bien-dije antes de pararme, palmearle el hombro y huir cobardemente a mí recamara. Me quedé ahí hasta la hora de la comida. Al salir vi que todos estaban reunidos, hasta los maquillistas y modistos… ¿por qué me hacen esto?

-¿Y bien, nena? Cuéntanos que magia hiciste en tu entrenamiento- me pidió Feliks sentándome a un lado suyo y sirviéndome un poco de cordero.

-Pues usé arco, flecha y lanza- dije titubeante, ayudándome a una taza de chocolate caliente aunque no iba con el cordero. Todos me miraron y me sonrojé por la atención –Digamos que… les lancé una flecha y una lanza…

La reacción fue casi inmediata. Emma gritó de horror, coreada por los maquillistas y Ausra. Feliks estaba boquiabierto y Gilbert soltó una estridente carcajada.

-¿Qué?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a los Creadores de Juegos?

-¡Kesesesese!

-Bueno, no los ataqué, por así decirlo… lancé una flecha a una manzana y una lanza a un puerco. Nada más. –me excusé dándome el lujo de cruzar los brazos indignada. Feliks se unió a las risas de Gilbert y Emma estaba al borde del desmayo. –Y luego me fui.

-¿Te fuiste sin que te dieran permiso? –murmuró Emma, blanca como la cera. Asentí sintiéndome terrible.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-¡Gilbert!

-Les dije "gracias por su atención"…

Más carcajadas por parte de Feliks y Gilbert, y una risa pequeña de Ludwig. Hombres. Emma estaba al borde del soponcio así que le pasé una taza de chocolate. Ausra y mis maquillistas se veían anonadados por la situación. Me dediqué a ignorar a todos, me serví más comida, tomé mi plato y me dirigí al tejado, ya que Feliks nos había dicho como llegar y como no estaba tan controlado como el edificio en sí. Me senté en el piso y me dispuse a comer tranquilamente.

-Hallo- alguien dijo detrás mío. Ludwig se sentó a un lado y se puso a mirar el cielo estrellado. - … Dos días más…

-Lo sé… -dije dejando el plato vacío de lado. Alcé la vista y me puse a buscar a Venus.

-Creo que me debes un par de explicaciones. –murmuró Ludwig siguiendo mi mirada hacia el infinito. Yo seguía buscando a Venus, tal como me dijo mi mamá –Lo de la Servus…

-Cazando, Luciano y yo vimos como la capturaron… ya hablé con ella, o algo así y me disculpé por no ayudarla. Me dijo que no había problema, ella no quería que termináramos como ella o su pareja, quien murió. –dije, sintiéndome mejor después de sacarme esto del pecho. Ludwig solo se limitó a asentir por unos segundos. - ¿Y a ti que es lo que te molesta?

Nos quedamos unos segundos callados. ¡Oh~ encontré a Venus!

-¡Itz! ¡West! Ya van a dar las calificaciones. -Ludwig ya iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta del tejado se abrió y un totalmente ebrio –para variar y no perder la costumbre –Gilbert nos llamó. Ludwig tomó mi plato y regresamos al edificio.

En la sala, Emma miraba impaciente el televisor mientras que Ausra intentaba tranquilizarla. Feliks sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se arreglaba las uñas y platicaba con Yan. En la televisión apareció Veneciano Lombardi, era el presentador de las Olimpiadas oficial. Su cabello era tono cobrizo, sus ojos avellana destellaban con alegría, su piel claramente tostada contrastaba con el cabello cobrizo.

-Buenas noches, Hetalia, me enorgullece presentarles las calificaciones de los Elegidos, quienes hoy rindieron su entrenamiento individual. Recuerden que todo lo que pasa en el entrenamiento es confidencial, y no será desglosado al público. Empecemos con el distrito uno… Jorge Núñez del León, 9. Françoise Bonnefoy, 9. Distrito dos, Sadiq Adnan, 10. Bastet Muhammed Hassan, 10.

Blah, blah, blah. Me dije mentalmente, sé que debía poner atención pero siempre era lo mismo con los profesionales.

-Toshiko Honda, 5.

¿Cinco? ¡La chica era una ninja! De seguro se hará la inocente y débil, como pasó hace unas Olimpiadas atrás, donde la campeona usó esa estrategia. Me pregunto si todavía no es muy tarde para jugar esa carta… Itzel, ¿en qué estás pensando? ¡Enfócate en lo que hay en la televisión!

-Distrito once, Iván Braginski, 10. Emily F. Jones, 7. Distrito doce, Ludwig Beilschmidt, 8. Itzel Sánchez, 11.

Pellízquenme.

-¡Auch! ¡Feliks!- grité al recibir un pellizco en mi brazo. Tengo que dejar de pensar en voz alta.

-¡Mi carboncito en llamas consiguió un once! Como que, los derrotaste a todos –Feliks exclamó abrazándome y dando saltitos, a los que se unió Yan y Emma. - ¡Y mi carbonzote rubio un ocho! –me soltó para intentar abrazar a un Ludwig siendo apapachado por un ebrio Gilbert que coreaba "¡Westo! ¡Itzy! ¡Westo! ¡Itzy!". Gilbert soltó a Ludwig, quien cayó preso al ataque rosa de Feliks, para abrazarme y besarme en ambas mejillas.

Más brindis hubo esa noche. Más festejo, más todo. Me fui a dormir más temprano, pero en vano. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Ese once era estúpidamente inesperado, que todavía no me lo creo. Todavía amodorrada pero sin poder dormir me dirijo a la sala, pero algo me distrae. La puerta que lleva al tejado estaba emparejada. Y la curiosidad mató al gato.

-Hola dormilón-dije al ver a Ludwig recostado en el techo. Me fui a sentar a un lado suyo, y me puse a jugar con una piedrita, haciéndola rebotar en el campo de fuerza que había alrededor del edificio, para que los elegidos no se fugaran o intentaran suicidarse o algo. –Creo que me debes una charla ¿Qué te molesta?

-hm… -gruñó ligeramente y me invitó a recostarme en su chamarra. Tomé la chamarra, la hice bolita y la use a modo de almohada- Es difícil de explicar.

-Soy toda oídos

-Simplemente… quiero que las olimpiadas no me cambien.

-… depende del contexto

-Eso lo sé. Gott… ¿Cómo explicarlo? No quiero ser un peón en este juego Itzel. Quiero seguir siendo yo a pesar de lo que pase en el estadio. Mantener mi esencia

Otro silencio se sentó entre nosotros. Me puse a tararear en lo que sopesaba sus palabras.

-Creo que te entiendo-murmuré fijando mi vista en Venus, lo único que me ataba con mi mamá y Paola. –Había una vez, hace años, quizá un par de siglos atrás, donde el mundo estaba poblado en casi cada rincón, había cientos de países, cada uno con algo que los hacía únicos. Cuando estos países entraron en guerra por tercera vez… bueno, la tercera es la vencida… todo como se le conocía desapareció. Civilización cambió radicalmente. Los supervivientes se reunieron en uno de los países, o lo que se consideraba en aquel entonces un país, y formaron un nuevo país, Hetalia. Como un fénix, la humanidad renació.

-¿Esto que tiene que ver…?

-¡Shh! Todavía no termino –dije, enojada por la interrupción- bueno, se rumora que los países tenían en su tiempo, una representación humana, quienes perdieron su limitada inmortalidad para crear Hetalia, que no tuvo su representación. Esos seres vieron como lo que quedaba de sus gentes, junto con ellos, eran divididos en trece distritos y una capital. Pocos de estos seres se juntaron y tuvieron familia, por fin una familia normal para ellos, y se encargaron de que la historia pasara de generación en generación. Por medios de la reproducción, sus genes se han diluido, y la historia es casi olvidada.

-¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque…?

-Tengo que decírselo a alguien. Por si algo pasa –nos volvimos a quedar callados- ¿te puedo decir Lud? Es que Ludwig se me hace difícil.

-claro- lo sentí asentir al lado mío- ¿Te parece Itz?

-Sí, solo no enfrente de mamá –dije divertida –Itz en maya significa bruja. Maya es un idioma muerto, de antes de Hetalia. En cambio, Itzel deriva de Ixchel, el nombre de la diosa maya del amor, gestación, luna y medicina. Lo cual es curioso porque mamá es una experta en botánica.

-Eso es algo muy conocido en el distrito –murmuró Ludwig, mirando hacia el cielo. Yo volví a fijarme en Venus. –Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Dicho eso, se levantó y me ayudó a pararme, tomé su chamarra y volvimos dentro. Nos despedimos en el pasillo y cada uno se marchó a su cuarto.

…

Tengo su chamarra… Mañana se la devuelvo. Me prometí antes de olerla. Lluvia y pan recién horneado… maldito… pero no creo que importe que se quede en mi cuarto una noche.

Sobra decir que amanecí abrazada a la chamarra. No, no me estoy sonrojando. Corro a arreglarme, ya que hoy me iban a dar una clase intensiva en contra del pánico escénico, porque esta tarde-noche va a ser la entrevista a nivel nacional, en vivo y a todo color y mañana ya entraré al estadio. Me visto en algo cómodo y mi estomago hace su petición de romper el ayuno. Salgo con la chamarra en mano, que al salir dejo en un sofá, queriendo evitar el momento de entregarla, cuando noto algo. Todo estaba callado. Le resté importancia y me fui al buffet a servirme mi desayuno. Cuando llegué a la mesa, la tensión entre Emma, Ludwig y Gilbert se podía rebanar con una hoja de papel.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo amanecieron? –dije al ver sus expresiones serias. Me dieron los buenos días y se miraron entre ellos.

-Hoy Emma va a entrenar contigo- dijo Gilbert rascándose la nuca. Perpleja, alcé una ceja- Ludwig pidió que desde hoy se les entrenara por separado. Cuando termine con Ludwig entrenaré contigo.

¿Ah sí? ¿Con que ese es el jueguito que quiere jugar? ¿Actuar ser amigos y al último día voltearme la cara y si te veo no te conozco? ¿Pues sabes qué? Dos pueden jugar este juego, Ludwig Beilschmidt, y sé que cartas jugar.

-Oh… me parece bien. Como ustedes prefieran –dije fingiendo una sonrisa y seguí desayunando, pero se me había ido el apetito por completo.

Después del desayuno Emma me llevó a mi cuarto, me puso un vestido largo cualquiera y unos tacones que daban miedo y que parecían armas mortales de lo puntiagudo y altos que estaban. Ella y Feliks podían dar circo, maroma y teatro en esas trampas mortales, y se encargaron de mostrarlo.

Anduve el pasillo de las habitaciones en tacones treinta y ocho veces hasta que tuve la postura, sonrisa, mirada y paso correctos. Cosa casi imposible mientras intentaba alzar la falda y los gritos "¡No más allá de los tobillos (aru)!" eran repartidos a diestra y siniestra. Luego se deshicieron del vestido (gracias al cielo) y me enseñaron a como andar en tacones en caso de que Feliks decidiera cambiar de ropa para mí. Es más sencillo andar con un vestido que no es diez centímetros más largo de lo que necesitas. En tres horas, podía trotar –no correr –en tacones, saltar y bailar en ellos sin quebrarme tobillos u otros huesos importantes.

-¿creen que me dejen llevar tacones al estadio? Con el tacón de aguja puedo matar a quien quiera…

-No, pero si quieres te mando unos y serás el hazmerreír del país- comentó Gilbert apareciendo en el pasillo, me tomó del brazo y me indicó una puerta en la que nunca había entrado. Me quité los tacones mortíferos, se los di a Emma y seguí a Gilbert dentro de la habitación.

-Ok, polluelo, tenemos que encontrarte un enfoque, durante la entrevista. ¿Cómo quieres verte frente a las cámaras? Sexy, atractiva, inocente, inteligente, capaz… Tenemos que pulir esa actitud gruñona que tienes.

-¡No soy gruñona! –exclamé haciendo un mohín y cruzándome de brazos. Gilbert me lanzó una mirada sarcástica –Bueno, ya… ¿Qué tenemos bajo la manga?

-Está todo el drama con tu hermana. Actuar la chica que ama a su familia.

-Amo a mi familia.

-Bueno, eso es más que obvio.

-¿Entonces?

-Pichón, no te me encrespes.

-No me enojo, simplemente estaba diciendo algo…

Y estuvimos dos horas peleando por menudencias triviales. Desesperado, Gilbert salió fúrico de la habitación y yo me fui a mi cuarto, donde mi trío de maquillistas estaban listos para hacerme decente para la entrevista. Yan, Mei y Yong Soo platicaban emocionados sobre la entrevista, mientras recordaban las de años anteriores mientras me hacían un tocado y me pintaban la cara. A medio cambio entró Feliks y se puso a ayudarlos con mi maquillaje de ojos mientras mis estilistas platicaban y Feliks explicaba de vez en cuando lo que decían y no entendía.

-Mei, Yong Soo, por fa- dijo Feliks mientras abrió mi closet. Los mencionados se fueron y Yan me despojó del albornoz que me cubría en lo que Feliks hizo aparecer uno de los vestidos más increíbles que he visto.

El corsé era negro, sencillo y dejaba mucho a la imaginación, o mejor dicho, no enseñaba mucha piel, cosa que me alegró. La falda era negra con bordados morados de unas hojas y ramas que culminaban en flores de cempasúchil a las rodillas, separando la tela morada de abajo. Las flores bajaban hasta pequeña cola del vestido, cubriendo el tul por la parte de atrás. De zapatos, me puso unos tacones cerrados negros de dos centímetros, nada comparado con lo que había estado usando toda la mañana. Finalmente, para compensar la falta de mangas o cualquier cobertura de las axilas para arriba, una mañanita tejida (o torera) en negro.

-Como que Yan y yo hemos hecho nuestra tarea -dijo Feliks presumiendo el vestido antes de ayudarme a ponérmelo- Este tipo de ropa es de ufff, muchísimos años atrás, antes de Hetalia.

-Sí, aru. Feliks, Ausra y yo nos hemos esforzado para traer conjuntos de antes de Hetalia de regreso a la moda. Como mis vestidos orientales, aru –dijo Yan dando vueltitas en sus zapatillas de tela. El vestido que tenía era ceñido, en tonos azules, con una abertura desde el muslo en la pierna derecha, y un cuello alto. Las mangas eran larguísimas, escondían las manos de Yan y lo que fuere que hubiera dentro.

-Osea, la moda retro está de regreso-dijo Feliks subiendo la cremallera del vestido- Ven a verte en el espejo querida.

¡Oh por Dios! Esa no podía ser yo. Tenía poco maquillaje en la cara, una sombra morada muy tenue, y en cada sien tenía pintada alitas de ave color naranja. El cabello estaba recogido en un complicado tocado, con flores de cempasúchil falsas y un gran cairel natural caía en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Wow… -suspiré, me veía increíble. –Es… wow…

-Cariño, ¿estás lista?-preguntó Emma entrando al cuarto antes de exclamar- ¡Estás hermosa! –se llevó las manos a la cara de la emoción y dio un par de saltitos –Bueno, wow, tenemos que irnos.

-Sí, um, un momento y los alcanzaré en el elevador-le dije a Emma, quien asintió y su exótico vestido verde mayate desapareció junto con ella. – Chicos… soy un asco para ganarme la audiencia –dije diciendo la verdad según Gilbert. Yan suspiró y Feliks solo sonrió- ¿qué hago?

-Pero carboncito, osea, no te preocupes, como que yo y, si logro hacerlo, Yan estaremos en el balcón de los modistos y como que tendrás posibilidades de vernos. Así que tendrás que imaginar que estás como que hablando totalmente con nosotros.

Y con estas… ¿sabias? palabras de mi modisto, salí de la habitación escoltada por Feliks y Yan hasta el elevador, donde solo Emma me esperaba. Ella me apuró a entrar al elevador, que nos bajó a uno de los pisos subterráneos que servía como conexión del Edificio de juegos a la explanada especial donde se llevan a cabo las entrevistas. El viaje no duró ni cinco minutos, y me di cuenta que nos separaban por sexo, ya que había una puerta para las elegidas y otra para elegidos. Me eché a correr por el pasillo designado para las chicas, hasta que llegué tras bastidores. Ahí me mandaron a formarme en la línea donde estaban la gran mayoría de los elegidos, primero la chica y luego el chico. Ugh, tanta división para nada. Miré alrededor, todos tenían ropas que les atribuía de maravilla. Para los hombres casi todos usaban un aire temible, pero no sorprendía, ese era el usual enfoque con los hombres. En cambio había variedad con las chicas, por eso éramos las primeras en pasar de nuestro respectivo distrito. Françoise tenía un vestido rojo sexy, Bastet tenía un vestido simple blanco con un cuello en dorado, dándole un aire místico, o egipcio, era la palabra adecuada. Sí, me había puesto con Feliks a estudiar sobre los tiempos antes de Hetalia… espero que no sea contra la ley. Oh~ Toshiko tenía un kimono rosa adorable. Sin duda era ninja, les digo, ninja. Y finalmente, Emily, ¡se veía tan adorable! Tenía un vestido azul cielo, con dos broches rojos en su cabello rubio trigueño y de los hombros le salía una capa roja, como si fuera una superhéroe. Tan linda~ Lástima que la figura intimidante de Iván me impidiera hablar con ella. Y hablando de rubios mastodontes… ¿Dónde estaba mi rubio mastodonte que tengo como compañero en estas sangrientas olimpiadas?


End file.
